


You are a mess, baby

by anabelinda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabelinda/pseuds/anabelinda
Summary: “Talk dirty to me”

 
He stares a couple of seconds at the screen, feeling furious. The nerve of this fucking idiot!
 

  “I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times”





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Hi! I took this idea from this post on tumblr (couldn't find the original):
> 
> https://onsizzle.com/i/talk-dirty-to-me-im-not-wearing-any-underwear-because-498533

 

 

 

For Dean, living with Cas is like a dream come true; well, most of the time. He loves the dorky little fucker with all his heart, but there are times when he also wants to kill him with his bare hands.

 

While Dean likes to have their house spotless, everything in their place and his underwear folded and color coordinated; his boyfriend is a complete mess.  

 

Before living together, when Dean would spend the occasional night in Cas’ apartment, he noticed that his boyfriend wasn’t as tidy as him. Cas’ apartment was clean, mostly, but still had some dirty dishes, or some crumbs from Cas’ last meal on the coffee table, or some dirty clothes throw over his bedroom floor, or the beginnings of mold in the shower tiles.  

 

But even though this little things were annoying, Dean loves Cas very much and wants to spend the rest of his life with him (if possible). When they moved in together to Dean’s house, he knew what he was getting into.

 

And so, after six months, they are slowly learning the ways of each other.

 

Dean tries not to be a control freak all the time, to relax and tolerate a little bit of mess here and there. Meanwhile Cas has been learning how to pick after himself better. It’s a work in progress and they still make mistakes.

 

Like this morning, when Cas forgot to pass the laundry to the dryer last night and the fucker is still blissfully sleeping on their bed while Dean is having a small panic attack because he doesn’t have any clean underwear left, and the idea of spending the day going commando is gross.

 

Damn Castiel and his messiness! Dean is going to be a bitch about this when he comes home.  Having to put his jeans without anything under is not a good sensation, but he has no other choice.

 

At work, on his break after finishing his lunch, he receives a text from Cas. Dean is still mad at him for the laundry thing, especially because today is fucking cold and he has been freezing his balls off, literally. Dean is thinking on ignoring the text, but he is curios and could be an emergency.

 

_“Talk dirty to me”_

He stares a couple of seconds at the screen, feeling furious. The nerve of this fucking idiot! Being a college professor, Cas has more vacation days than him, and of course he uses his free time for sexting, instead of being productive.

  

_“I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times”_

After sending it, he feels a bit better. He waits for Cas’ reply, but his break is over before he gets one.  When his shift is over, he checks his cellphone, but he has no new messages.

 

He thinks that maybe Cas is upset, but why would he be, when Dean was the one to spend a miserable day. Dean enters the house with a little bit of uneasiness, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find the place spotless. Everything is clean and on its place. The floors are mopped, the carpet vacuumed and the smell of cleaning products is in the air.

 

When he finds Cas, he is on their bed passed out and snoring softly. Dean can’t help but smile at the sight, and all the anger he felt through the day is gone. Slowly, Dean runs his hand through Cas’ hair, and caresses his cheek with his knuckles. Cas begins to stir, and when he sees him he groans.

 

“Arg, I was supposed to have dinner ready before you came home.” Cas sits on the bed and rubs one of his eyes.

 

Dean feels warm all over him. He loves this person so much.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. After all the intense cleaning you did today, we can order some pizza and relax.”

 

“About that…I’m sorry Dean. I know you like to keep things in order in the house, and I have been doing a terrible job helping you. Instead, I just give you more work to do.” Cas’ blue eyes look at him pleadingly. “I’m trying to be better, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do everything around the house.”

 

Cas’ eyes are downcast while his hands play nervously with the hem of his sweater, like waiting for Dean to throw him out. Dean just wants to kiss him.

 

“Cas, hey, it’s ok. I knew what I was getting into with you”

 

Cas’ face falls even more, so Dean takes a sit next to him and take one of his hands between his.

 

“What I meant is, that I don’t expect you to be like me. The fact that you cleaned the whole house today, and that you want to improve, means a lot to me”

 

Cas’ eyes still look sad, but he is looking at him.

 

“Maybe we can make a chore chart to keep better track on who does what. And maybe that way I won’t forget so easily,” says Cas sheepishly.

 

Winking at him, Dean says, “Yeah, I like that idea. Keep talking dirty to me babe.”

 

That gets a laugh out of Cas.

 

“Ugh you’re such a freak, I hate you.”

 

Cas tries to free his hand from Dean’s, so Dean puts his arms around him and squeezes him hard. “And I love you,” he says over Cas’ laugh and his failed attempts to scape.

 

Once both of them calm down a bit, Cas turns to look at him with a very serious face.

 

“So about today, did you really went commando to work?”

 

“Mmm, don’t you want to find out?”

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
